


Life Flows, and Life Ebbs

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [22]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911DispatchersWeek2020, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Josh receives the 911 call from every dispatcher's nightmares.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Series: 911 Weeks [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Life Flows, and Life Ebbs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 911 Dispatchers Week Day 3: "I’m still here.” + sad

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Josh... I’m so sorry...”

There was nothing quite like answering an emergency call only to hear your boyfriend’s broken voice at the other end of the line. It felt like the air had been taken out of his lungs, like he was in a functioning trash compactor. But he couldn’t let himself be overwhelmed by his feelings. Maddie was right next to him and he didn’t want to have to tell her that he’d failed to provide the help her brother needed. He took a deep breath and tried his best to keep his professionalism.

“What’s wrong, how can I help?”

“I tripped while running on the beach. I stopped my fall with my arms, but my leg landed on a broken beer bottle someone had left there. Josh... I’ve lost a lot of blood, I think it’s the femoral artery.”

Josh immediately dispatched help to his location, doing everything he could to stop himself from panicking. How bad could it be? Buck was strong, and he knew what to do to stop the bleeding, there was no reason to worry too much.

“It’ll be okay, paramedics are on their way.”

“Josh, I’m cold.”

Through the phone, Josh could hear how shallow Buck’s breathing was. He could hear the typical sniffling that accompanied crying. He could hear the waves in the background, the birds flying around looking for food. There was so much life on the other end of the line. Buck was surrounded by it, and yet, it was escaping from his veins, with Josh powerless to help.

“Josh?”

“I’m still here.”

“Can you... can you please get Maddie?”

The words could barely escape Buck’s lips. Josh knew why he needed to talk to her and part of him didn’t want to comply with his request, part of him still believed there could be a different outcome.

“You’ll be fine, Buck, they’ll get there, just stop the bleeding the best you can and stay alive until they get there.”

“Josh, I love you... You know that, right?”

“Buck, don’t...You’ll get through this.”

He didn’t have to call Maddie over. The tears flooding down his cheeks had been enough to alarm her. She gasped when she realised it was Buck on the other end of the line. Sue was over there in seconds, wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her back. She put a hand on Josh’s shoulder and squeezed. Josh made it so they could both hear the call too.

“Buck?” Maddie barely managed through her tears.

“Maddie. You... You’ve been the best sister. I... love you so much.”

“No, Buck, hold on, you can still survive.”

“I’m... I’m so happy you’re here... I wouldn’t want to go without one last hug...”

Josh, Maddie and Sue exchanged panicked looks. Buck was confused, he was losing touch with reality. It was bad. He didn’t have a lot of time left. Sue communicated with the ambulance to get an ETA. Her face went blank at the answer.

“They won’t make it in time, will they?” Josh asked.

“I don’t think so.” Sue said.

The three of them held each other, as they listened to Buck’s voice grow weaker and weaker. They kept talking to him, telling him how much they loved him, all the way to the end. They heard him gasp and choke on his own words, struggling to breathe. They listened to his complaints about how cold and tired he was. They listened to his last words, barely audible through his tears. Then all that came through were the sounds of waves and birds and life that kept going on without him.


End file.
